Universal Shadow
by DoomDegree
Summary: AU. Shadow the Hedgehog, a black hedgehog from Earth lost in space and crash landing on aplanet far from Earth. With no real memory of who he is or where he came from, Shadow searches the universe for the truth, but gets a little more than he bargained for. My first story and has a few OC's. Rated M for gore, strong language, and slight sexuality
1. Prolouge

**Good evening readers, well, iit's evening at the time I'm typing this up but anyways, welcome to my first story.**

**I don't got a whole lot else to say for the first part so let's just get this trainwreak moving**

a small capsule floats slowly through space. Its contents: a black hedgehog, who is blissfully unaware of the beauty outside the glass, the one thing between the hedgehog and the cold vacuum of space. Ever so slowly, the pod drifts on, its one inhabitant sound asleep. A small speck appears on the glass and slowly grows larger as the pod floats toward a large planet. Any moment, the capsule would be within its atmosphere and crash onto the surface below and the black hedgehog inside the pod would either survive the impact, or die.


	2. Chapter 1: Regnad1

**good evening audience. Time for the next part of this story. BTW, if any OC names sound familiar, I did have an account last year, but it was a pain and I was always being nasty to the audience. I'm debating it but I don't think I will reboot the unfinished stories on this account. You will certainly know if I do though but anyways, let's continue on with this**

_Regnad1 8:51 AM Western Spiral time_

_exert from Head's log_

_"October 8, 3059, 8:51 AM Western Spiral time, our specimen has decimated our facility. All the researchers are dead and I'll be joining them shortly. Transford is free and is hostile. If anyone ks listening to this, run like hell and never stop, if you find Transford...please...kill him..._

a purple chameleon sat quietly until a loud crash came from the hills. He slowly stood up and walked over. Upon arrival, he found a black hedgehog surrounded by metal and broken glass, still breathing, but unconscious.

**I know it's short but I got some other things to sort out so this will have to do for now, I will be back whenever I get inspired for what to put down.**


	3. Chapter 2:Awakening

**Hello to everyone who waited patiently for this. Sorry for the delay, I had a few troubles with my password but I took care of it and now we can finally continue with our story**

the black hedgehog stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. He let his gaze wander the room until focusing on the purple chameleon standing beside him. He made an effort to sit up, but just slumped back onto the bed. "How are you feeling?", the chameleon asked the black hedgehog, which told him he was fine. The chameleon asked the hedgehog "who are you?", 'I... don't know..." replied the black hedgehog . He looked over to the mirror, he was black with red spots on his quills and some fluff on his chest, "how about we call me Shadow...Shadow the Hedgehog. The purple chameleon extended his hand out to Shadow, "I'm Espio the Chameleon". They shook hands and Shadow once again made an effort to stand, but collapsed on the bed once more, "Where am I and how did I get here". "Your on Kuroki7, half a lightyear from the Intergalactic Capital, your pod crash landed in hills above my house and I brought you here."

"So I'm not on Earth"

"The Civilized Planet in the Rouge Galaxy, your a litlle over fifty Earth years from it"

"So...theirs no going home now for me, is their?"

"You could, but why would you want to so soon"

"Because maybe someone who knows me is there and they remind me who I am"

"That's nothing to worry about, the escape pod you were in was old fashion, they always screw up people's memories. It'll come back eventually, jist give it some time."

"Well, what else is their to do until then?"

Espio cocked an eyebrow and placed his hand on his chin, "get some rest, when you can walk, I'll show you around"

_Name: Miles R Prower_

_Alaisis: Tails the Fox_

_Sex:Male_

_Age:13_

_Height: 4'5"_

_Weight: 140_

_Crime:murder of Dr. James Dylan_

_Residence: Estimated to be within the Western Spiral_

_Previous Criminal History_

_Armed robbery of Galactic Bank_

_Assassination of Senator Nome_

A black hedgehog sat at a bar with ten empty bottles of beer. Unlike Shadow, this hedgehog was wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. He gulped down the bottled that the bartender passed to him and looked over to see his client: an echidna wearing nothing but a bra and shorts. "I wasn't aware this was THAT kind of a club" the hedgehog remarked over his partner's outfit. "Why don't you take a break, Transford", the exhidna asked the hedgehog as he pushed aside the papers on the table,"John isn't going anywhere". "Well, he still has the skematics and data he needs to get off the ground and I'd rather be trying to get him then...doing whatever the hell you trying to do to me" Transford said as the echidna sat up on his lap with their noses touching. Any other guy would be loving every moment of this in Transford's position, but Transford wanted nothing to do with it. "seriously Jenny, what is this" Transford asked the echidna. "A little bonus for my personal bodygaurd...

**well, this story only started and we're getting into serious M content, as I said before, I'm sorry for the delay, I will try to get the next chapter out next Saturday so I'll see you then and if anyone really really wants me to, I** **might write a lemon here or in a later chapter**


	4. Chapter 3 Off Roading

**Hello readers, I said I would do the next chapter on Saturday, but I already had an idea brewing in my head for this chapter, as I said before, if yu people really want a sex scene for the previous chapter, I might write one. Just so SEGA ddoesn't come in later and sue me, I'm going to say right now I own nobody in this story exept for the OC's now with that, let's see what form of hell tonight's chapter will bring us.**

Shadow awoke the next morning and managed to get out of bed. He walked downstairs to find Espio making pancakes, "good morning Shadow" he said to the hedghog sitting at the table as he put the pancakes on a plate that he set at the middle of the table. When breakfast was done, Espio lead Shadow outside and Shadow cocked an eyebrow at what he saw, "so out of everything the universe has to offer, the best way of getting around on land is a car". "I thought you didn't remember anything about Earth" Espio mentioned as he got inside the beaten up car, "besides, this car won fifty intergalactic races, it cost over ¥1,000,000,000 and it even gives the Shrods from the planet X9SR72 a run for their money, hop in". 'Thehedgehog dod as he was asked to and got into the other seat as Espio pulled out of the garage and drove up over the hills to a flat area. Before Shadow could even react, Espio slammed down onto the gas pedal and the car took off. He barely avoided crashing into the hills around the area and was at a point where he was doing circles in the dust. Shadow shouted in excitement until Espio sped the car toward the hill, where they shot out over the top and landing on their wheels as they slowed down and backed up into Espio's garage once again. Shadow stuttered, but managed to say the words "that...was...AWESOME!".

Transford entered the hotel room that Jenny had brought him to. What she had done to him last night was an unpleasant experience and a whole new side to his client. He did know perfectly well that what she had done to him was some act of love, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. He considered quitting, and go after John on his own, but Jenny promised a reward to him, and he was not goin to just walk out on a paying job. He sat at the bed opposite to the one Jenny was sleeping in and made sure his weapons were loaded.

**once agian, another short chapter. Well, iit's not the best, but next time, I promise I'll get this story going somewhere. See you then.**


	5. Quick Update

Hello to anyone who is still following any of my stories. I know I haven't updated in a while and that's because at themoment, I have so much other stuff I need to get out of the way. If I can ever find the time to update, I will. As always, I appreciate if you would review and PM me if you want to request something and I will get back to you whenever I can. See you all later,


	6. Chapter 4:The Bar

**after months of no updates whataoever. I am back to continue on with a story that at this point in time, everyone has probably forgotten existed.**

Espio parked his car next to a bar and he and Shadow got out. He had told Shadow that they were going to get some of the best alcoholic beverages that the western spiral has to offer. The entered the building and Shadow was amazed by the amount of unsual creature he had never seen before in his life, at least, not that he could recal. They sat down at the counter and debated on what they should order. "Has anything come back to you, buddy." Espio asked his hedgehog friend, "nothing at all" he replied as the bartender came by and took their orders. As the bartender handed them heir drink, Espio went on to explain how the western spiral was often referred to as the "Pirate Spiral" because a large majority of famous criminals (or anyone famous for that matter) were born in one of the seven planets that made up the spiral. Alongside the fact that in comparison to the rest of the universe the Western Spiral was lawless. However, all of these planets were full of luxury hotels (as well as a few seedy motels here and there), bars, arenas, stadiums, and enough tourist attractions to make visiting at least one of these planets worth anyones time. Almost as soon as they finished their drinks, a 13 year old fox walked into the bar. Anyone who actually noticed him stopped talking. Espio was not suprised about the fact the newcomer was as young as he was, as the minimum drinking age for a fox on Kuroki7 was 10, but he was suprised and almost scared of who he was. Just about eveyone on that planet knew who this pre-teen as Miles R. Prower. He didn't appear it on the outside, but Miles was a criminal, wanted for an armed robbery and two accounts of murder. Shadow was about to say something, but Espio decided they should leave and Miles came to take their place at the counter.

**I know this was shit but it's been a while and god knows how long until I can get back into the swing of things, much less get another uodate out after this. So I'll be back whenever I get the chance.**


End file.
